ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Majins
Majins ''(sometimes just called Majin), ''are a race in the Dragon Ball francise. They make their debut with Majin Buu in "Buu is Hatched", the 232nd episode of Dragon Ball Z which premiered on July 6, 1994. They make their first manga appearance with the same character in "The Djinn Awakens?!", the 460th chapter of the Dragon Ball manga, issued on December 2, 1994. History The first member of this race is the original Kid Buu , who was incarnated 5 million years before Age by a wizard named Bibidi. In the computer game Dragon Ball Onine, it is revealed that in Age 790 Majin Buu created a female mate, named Booby, for himself. This led to the start of a family, and thus the dawn of the Majin race on Earth . In Age 1000, the Majins play significant role, and various classes of Majin can be chosen as playable characters in the Dragon Ball Online video game. Also in fanon, somehow, a race of majins has been created. Anatomy Body manipulation One of the most interesting aspects about Majin is their amorphous, shape-changing bodies that allow them to mold into and effectively dodge attacks, regenerate, absorb opponents, and liquify. Each Majin that appeared in the original manga had a different type a morphing ability: Majin Buu's round, fat body aided his defense and allowed him to inflate and regenerate dismembered parts of his body like a balloon; Evil Buu's ability appeared to be stretching and becoming very lengthy; Super Buu could liquify himself, mentally control detached parts of his body, absorb enemies, and much of everything else Majin Buu and Evil Buu could do. Kid Buu, as well as Majin Buu, showed the ability to split themselves into numerous copies. Super Buu's absorption allows him to take on the similar facial features, clothing, and the techniques of his most dominantly powerful absorbed victims. Majin Buu is another product of absorption that wears clothing. Skin color Traditionally, Majin were one standard color (pink) until the appearence of Evil Buu: a manifestation of Buu's dispelled evil. However, this can be explained by the fact that Evil Buu was dispelled entirely from Majin Buu's body, and was not the traditional type of Majin (rather than how Bibidi originally created Kid Buu, or Booby and other female Majin reproduce in Dragon Ball Online; resulting in pink Majin). In Dragon Ball Online, during character creation, Majin can be various colors such as red, yellow, green, and blue. Gender difference Dragon Ball Online is the first media to show female Majin, as those in the original series spawned from a single male Majin (Kid Buu). Throughout the original series, it is shown that Majin come in all different body types; the frail Evil Buu, the fat Majin Buu, the tall and muscular Super Buu, and the shorter Kid Buu. However, in Dragon Ball Online, male Majin are fat and female Majin are slender like the evil incarnations of Buu. Classes and forms Classes Two starting careers are available to the Majin race: Mighty Majin (the physical fighting class) and Wonder Majin (the spiritual class). Once reaching the required level of skill, a Mighty Majin may choose to take on one of two secondary careers Ultimate Majin or Grand Chef Majin, while a Wonder Majin may choose to take on Karma Majin or Plasma Majin. Pure Form If members of the Majin race manage to make a wish to Shenron in Dragon Ball Online, they can gain a unique transformation. The transformation is labelled as its Pure Form, and it resembles Kid Buu (who is Majin Buu's Pure Form). Known Majins *Kid Buu *Ultra Buu (Kid Buu w/ Southern Supreme Kai absorbed) *Majin Buu (Kid Buu w/ Southern and Grand Supreme Kais absorbed) *Evil Buu *Super Buu (Evil Buu w/ Majin Buu absorbed) *Booby *Baby Buu *Might Majin Buu (in Dragon Ball Online) *Majin Hero(A small Majin-Buu-type Majin in Dragon Ball Heroes) *Majin Elite (A fancy looking Majin Buu with a monocle and a "crown" in Dragon Ball Heroes) *Majin Berserker (A Kid Buu-type Majin in Dragon Ball Heroes) Category:Majins Category:Races Category:Species Category:Buu Category:Canonical Pages